Dwarven Battlerager
Description Dwarven battleragers, or kuldjargh ("axe idiots"), are legendary berserker warriors who can enter a battle frenzy through ritualistic singing. They are believed to have been touched by the dwarven gods of battle, who taught them that if they die in battle, they will return to Faerûn stronger than before as a just reward. Therefore, they have no fear of death. They are given to drinking, rowdy and boisterous singing, and drunken dancing. Battleragers command grudging, if fearful, respect within dwarven society, where they are known to have coined such philosophically complex dwarven maxims like "head first" and "if it moves, kill it." Most live short, glorious lives. While enraged, a battlerager's face becomes distorted and twisted. His teeth grind together as spittle flies from his mouth and dribbles down his beard. His eyes enlarge, bulge, and become bloodshot. Charging into battle, he bellows forth his clan or holy war song, throwing his hammers and axes all the way, before cleaving his foes with his mighty dwarven waraxe. In short, he becomes almost unstoppable. Battleragers are often covered from head to toe in body art, from tattoos to brands to ritual scars. They prefer to wear spiked armor, and some of them ride specially trained boars into battle. Battleragers are usually single classed barbarians before taking the prestige class, though multiclass barbarian/fighters are also common. Barbarians/rangers and barbarian/clerics (known as "vindicators") are not uncommon as well. Other multiclass combinations are almost unheard of. The battlerager fills a particular niche in dwarf society and culture. He is a fearless and impulsive warrior, able to enter into an insane rampage. Battleragers are ruthlessly used by dwarf generals for their shock power against attacking armies. NPC battleragers often come from a familial clan made up predominantly of battleragers. These clans often form guilds or halls within dwarven society, though these "guilds" are often more akin to a family or fraternal order. Regardless, battlerager guilds are often located on the fringes of dwarven society, kept out of view and away from easily influenced dwarven children, who often hear of the kuldjarghs' fearlessness but rarely their folly. While heroic battle is honored ifi dwarven society and battleragers often excel in this, more often than not they also epitomize lives wasted in stupid rage, something most dwarves realize they cannot afford in a world filled with orcs and goblins. Requirements Race: Dwarf Alignment: Any non Lawful Base attack bonus: +5 Skills: Lore: Religion 2, Perform 2 ranks, Intimidate 8 ranks Feats: Cleave, Rage, Power Attack Class Features - Hit Die: d12 - Base Attack Bonus: High - High Saves: Fortitude - Weapon Proficiencies: Battle ragers gain no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: Battleragers are proficient will all types of armour. They gain no shield proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Intimidate, Craft Weapon, Lore, Listen, Perform, Tumble, Survival. Class Abilities Abilities Gruff Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 1 Specifics: Battleragers are known to be rude, uncouth and violent. They suffer a -4 penalty on all Charisma ability checks and Charisma-based skill checks, except for Intimidate. Battleragers receive a +2 bonus on all Intimidate checks. Use: Automatic Rock Gut Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 1 Specifics: A battlerager's natural resistance to poison is stronger than most dwarves. At 1st level his +2 racial savingthrow against poisons increases to +4. Use: Automatic Spikes Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 2 Specifics: Following the examples of reknown Battleragers you learn how to viciously add spikes to your battle gear so that enemies striking you will suffer from it. People successfully attacking a battlerager in melee suffer 1d4 piercing damage. Use: Automatic Improved Unarmed Strike Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 3 Specifics: At 3rd level a battlerager gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat, regardless of meeting the requirements. Use: Automatic Great Cleave Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 4 Specifics: At 4th level a battlerager gains the Great Cleave feat, regardless of meeting the requirements. Use: Automatic Reckless Offensive Type of Feat: Class / General Prerequisites: Battlerager 4 or BAB 4 Specifics: At 4th level a battlerager gains the Reckless Offensive, regardless of meeting the requirements. On your action, before making attack rolls for a round, you may choose to take a -4 penalty to your AC during the round to gain a +2 competence bonus on all melee attacks in the same round. The penalty to AC and bonus on melee attacks apply until your next action. You cannot use Reckless Offensive with ranged attacks. Use: Automatic Natural AC + 2 Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 5 Specifics: At 5th level a battlerager's natural AC increases by +2. Use: Automatic '' '' Extended Rage Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Battlerager 5 Specifics: At 5th level a battlerager gains the Extended Rage Feat, regardless of meeting the requirements. will not stack with the extend rage feat and become extend rage II. To do this you must first recieve extend rage from dwarven battlerager and then choose Extend rage II as a feat Use: Automatic Powerful Charge Type of Feat: General Prerequisites: Charge Specifics: When you charge, if your melee attack hits, it deals an extra 1d8 points of damage for medium size creatures and 1d6 for anything smaller. Large creatures gain an extra damage of 2d6; Huge gain 3d6; Gargantuan gain 4d6 and Colossal 6d6. This feat works only when you make a charge. It does not work when you're mounted. If you have the ability to make multiple attacks on a charge, you may apply this extra damage to all of those attacks in the round provided you do so before the charge expires. This feat also increases the damage of a Shield that is used as a weapon during a charge action. note: this also affects Shield Bash damage and Shield Charge Knockdown calculations. Itl lasts for your entire charge action. The hardcoded Knockdown feat is is not affected Use: Automatically Dire Charge Type of Feat: Epic Prerequisites: Improved Initiative Specifics: You can make a full attack as part of a charge. You are no longer restricted to having only a single attack. Use: Automatic when you Charge Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class